Soul NightMare The Rise of Doukan
by Alvaro Narvaez
Summary: Secuela de Soul NightMare, la historia de los cuatro jóvenes continua, después de recuperar el alma de la princesa y volver de Koukan, ¿Que nuevos desafíos y revelaciones les esperan a nuestros cuatro héroes?. Si no leíste la primera parte esta es: /s/5307876/1/Soul-NightMare
1. Chapter 1 Noticias

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

PRIMERA PARTE: s/5307876/1/Soul_NightMare

 **CAPITULO 1 "Noticias"**

*Era la víspera de otoño… la gran capital del Reino Tierra se había cubierto de aquellas hojas que inevitablemente no pudieron escapar al destino… al ciclo de la vida… mientras, aquellas palabras siguen dando vueltas en la cabeza de NightMare…

NightMare: *Caminando por una de las calles céntricas…*, ¿Es posible que el destino cometa errores? *se escapan aquellas palabras…

*NightMare seguía caminando cuando pasaba por el arco de aquella muralla interior en la ciudad…

NightMare: Quizás ese viejo pueda explicarme mejor lo que paso en Koukan…

*A lo lejos dos personas se acercaban corriendo…

NightMare: En fin *empieza a caminar pero su mente estaba en otro lado…*, tengo que preparar mis cosas y avisarle a la princesa si voy a verlo al viejo…

*Se escucha a lo lejos…

¿?: ¡NIGHTMARE! *se acercaban cada vez más…*, ¡NIGHTMARE!...

NightMare: *Se percata de aquellas voces gritando por el…*, ¿Garnet? *Reconoce a Garnet…*, ¿Kasumisou?...

Garnet: ¡Por fin te encontramos! *estaba agitada…

NightMare: ¿Qué sucede? *estaba confundido…

Garnet: El príncipe… el príncipe... *seguía cansada…*, Sakura….

NightMare: Garnet, no te entiendo…

Kasumisou: *También estaba agitada…*, ¡El príncipe prohibió que te acerques a la princesa!...

NightMare: ¡¿Cómo?! *estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que había escuchado…*, ¡Jajaja!, dejen de bromear… no es gracioso…

Garnet: ¡Es en serio!...

NightMare: No puede ser…

*…

*El castillo… los pasillos rodeados de aquellas personas que realizaban su labor… en uno de los balcones que tenía mirada a los glamurosos jardines se encontraba Weylok… a su lado… el príncipe…

Weylok: *Contemplaba la vista…*, ¿estás seguro que es lo correcto?...

Príncipe Touya: *Cierra los ojos…*, tú mismo lo presenciaste… no puedo dejar la vida de mi hermana en manos de alguien que pierde el control y se vuelve un animal…

Weylok: La princesa sigue con vida gracias a ese animal *contesta molesto…

Príncipe Touya: ¿Solo al? *abre los ojos y encara a Weylok…

Weylok: ¿Qué quieres decir? *no esquivaba la mirada…

Príncipe Touya: ¡Ja! *se da vuelta y camina hacia adentro…*, si no estoy mal *se detiene en la puerta…*, mi hermanita no viajaba sola con ese animal… y si no fuese por ti y los demás *se da vuelta y mira de nuevo a Weylok…*, ¡ella no estaría viva!...

*…

*Un cuarto lleno de mapas del Continente Lizz, del Reino Tierra y los Reinos aliados…

¿?: Lo mejor será reforzar la frontera con el Imperio Aire enviando tres legiones de caballeros y arqueros, su alteza…

Príncipe Touya: Ya veo *estaba analizando aquellos planos tendidos sobre la mesa rodeada de guerreros con vestimentas ostentosas…*, realmente en estrategias militares, usted es el más calificado *mira a aquel guerrero que había propuesto aquella táctica…*, General Sigfrieed…

Sigfrieed: Es un honor, su alteza…

Príncipe Touya: Muy bien, entonces…

*En ese preciso momento NightMare irrumpe en aquella habitación sorprendiendo a todos…

NightMare: ¡TOUYA! *grita iracundo…

*Todos los guardias saltan conteniendo a NightMare…

Príncipe Touya: ¡Basta! *grita…*, ¡suéltenlo! *da la orden…

Guardia: Pero su alteza…

Príncipe Touya: Déjenlo *se acerca a NightMare...*, él no me hará daño *comenta confiado…

NightMare: ¡Maldito! *se suelta de los guardias que le agarraban…*, dime que es una maldita broma…

Príncipe Touya: ¿Esa es forma de dirigirte hacia mí?...

Sigfrieed: Su alteza *se acerca a Touya y NightMare…*, ¿quiere que me haga cargo de esta molestia?...

NightMare: ¿Molestia? *con su mirada confrontaba a Sigfrieed…

Príncipe Touya: No hace falta *se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a NightMare…*, en estos momentos me encuentro en una reunión importante mocoso… si realmente tienes algo que decirme esperaras afuera…

NightMare: ¡Tsch! *sale del cuarto molesto…

*…

*Estaba la Princesa en su cuarto tirada en su cama… todas las cortinas estaban cerradas… no entraba ningún rayo de luz… mostraba su estado de ánimos…

Daniella: Lamento lo que está sucediendo… *estaba sentada a los pies de la cama…

Sakura: No es tu culpa *respondía mientras su voz apenas escapaba de la almohada que aprisionaba su boca…*, es el estúpido de mi hermano…

Daniella: ¿Y por qué tu padre permite esto?...

Sakura: No lo sé *se levanta y mira a Daniella…*, me dijo que si realmente las cosas son como dice mi hermano, entonces es peligroso que este con el pero…

Daniella: *Sonríe…*, tu sabes que el jamás te haría daño, ¿verdad?...

Sakura: ¡Sí! *responde…

Daniella: Tranquila *también se levanta…*, hay que confiar princesa… todo se va a solucionar…

Sakura: *Su rostro trata de dibujar una sonrisa…*, eso espero…

*…

*Evidentemente era una reunión importante… estaban tardando mucho… NightMare no dejaba de caminar en círculos…

Príncipe Touya: *Abre la puerta…*, bueno… eso es todo, los espero mañana en la reunión estratégica de las mil cuatrocientas horas *se topa con NightMare…*, sí que eres molesto mocoso *le dice mostrando su descontento…*, Hmmm *cierra los ojos…*, acompáñame…

*Touya camina sin emitir una palabra… NightMare le seguía acompañando el silencio…

*Llegan a la Sala principal… la sala donde se encontraba el trono del Lord Tierra… y Fujitaka en el…

Lord Fujitaka: *Se levanta al ver que Touya y NightMare entran a la sala…*, se tardaron mucho *sonríe…

Príncipe Touya: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso padre? *estaba sorprendido…

Lord Fujitaka: *Se ríe…*, ignora lo que acabo de decir hijo mío… simplemente sospechaba que era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes dos vengan aquí…

NightMare: ¿Siempre tienes que actuar tan raro? *le comenta seriamente…

Lord Fujitaka: ¡Jajaja!, lamento si les pareció raro mi comentario… *se pone serio…*, pero ustedes dos no vinieron a dar una charla del té, ¿no es así?...

Lord Fujitaka: ¡Así es padre!...

NightMare: ¡Fujitaka! *grita…*, ¡Por qué has permitido que este maldito prohíba que me acerque a la princesa!...

Príncipe Touya: ¿Fujitaka?, ¡¿Maldito?! *empieza a subir el tono de voz…*, ¡Pero quien te has creído maldito mocoso!...

NightMare: ¡¿Quieres pelear?! *contesta desafiante…

Lord Fujitaka: ¡Basta! *grita molesto…*, la razón por la que he aceptado el pedido de Touya de relevarte de tu cargo NightMare, es porque realmente es peligroso que custodies la vida de mi hija…

NightMare: No puedo creerlo…

Lord Fujitaka: Te agradezco de corazón que hayas salvado la vida de mi querida Sakura, NightMare, pero debes entender que tampoco puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que sucedió en Koukan…}

*NightMare queda atónito al escuchar esas palabras de Fujitaka…

Príncipe Touya: ¿Ahora lo entiendes mocoso?...

NightMare: Yo… lo entiendo…

*De repente entran Weylok junto con Sakura…

Weylok: Aquí estamos, su alteza…

Sakura: ¿Alvaro? *se sorprende al ver a NightMare en la sala…

NightMare: Sakura *también estaba sorprendido…

Príncipe Touya: Padre… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

Lord Fujitaka: Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo mago *se levanta de su trono…*, la razón por la que los he llamado aquí es para darles a conocer cuál será mi voluntad…

NightMare, Weylok, Sakura y Touya: ¿Su voluntad?...

Lord Fujitaka: Así es… *sonríe…

*La aventura sigue… esta nueva etapa recién ha comenzado y junto a ella los engranajes de aquel destino siguen su mecanismo… ¿Cuál será la voluntad de la que habla Lord Fujitaka?...

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO "El** **Deseo** **de Fujitaka***


	2. Chapter 2 El Deseo de Fujitaka

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 2 "El Deseo de Fujitaka"**

Lord Fujitaka: Me alegra que estén reunidos todos aquí *sonríe*, es hora de que les exprese mi voluntad…

NightMare, Weylok, Sakura y Touya: ¿Su voluntad?...

Lord Fujitaka: Así es… *sonríe…

*¿La voluntad de Fujitaka?, ¿Qué es lo que está pensando?...

Weylok: Su alteza *comenta serio…*, ¿Qué quiere decir con su voluntad?...

Príncipe Touya: Así es padre *interviene…

Lord Fujitaka: Pues *se acerca a todos…*, viendo y considerando los sucesos en el Reino Fuego… la vida de mi hija es muy preciada, por eso *mira a NightMare…*, realizare un torneo, el ganador será quien ocupe el cargo de Escudero de mi hija…

Sakura: Pero padre…

Príncipe Touya: ¿Un torneo eh? *sonríe…*, muy bien, pero tengo una condición… Ese mocoso no puede participar…

NightMare: ¡¿Qué?! *responde molesto…

Lord Fujitaka: Pues *sonríe…*, sería injusto, después de todo él fue quien salvo a Sakura, Touya…

Príncipe Touya: *Molesto…*, Tsch, está bien pero *mira a NightMare…*, si veo que estas por descontrolarte, te aniquilare mocoso, ¿entendido?...

NightMare: Eso no va a suceder…

Weylok: Muy bien *no estaba muy conforme…*, entonces, como será el formato del torneo…

Lord Fujitaka: Primero, deberemos hacerlo público así quien desee pueda participar *se acerca a una de las mesas detrás del gran trono, en ella unos folletos…*, ya me tome la molestia en diseñar los llamados *sonríe…

Weylok: Quien diría que tenga todo ya listo *sonríe incomodo…

Lord Fujitaka: Una vez los participantes inscriptos, en base al número, optaremos por fases eliminatorias o eliminación directa…

Príncipe Touya: Si esa es su voluntad padre *se inclina…*, con gusto encontrare a los guerreros que puedo confiar a mi hermana *mira a NightMare…

NightMare: *Se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta…

Weylok: Entonces, ha esperar el llamado *se retira alcanzando a NightMare…

Sakura: *Miraba sin moverse…*, Alvaro…

*…

*Pasaron varios días desde la publicación oficial del torneo…

Weylok: *Caminaba cerca de la plaza principal…*, Vaya este torneo sí que ha causado revuelo… *comenta para sí mismo…*, ¿Qué estarás haciendo Alvaro?...

*…

*En las afueras del castillo, por los campos de cosecha, una pequeña cadena de montañas cerca del ala oeste…

Garnet: Así que estabas aquí *se acerca a NightMare…*, ¿estas entrenando?...

NightMare: *Tenía los ojos cerrados…*, necesito primero encontrar paz interior…

Garnet: ¿Para así evitar descontrolarte? *se sienta al lado de NightMare…

NightMare: Si *abre los ojos…*, sin embargo, siento que puede volver a suceder si trato de utilizar todo mi poder…

Garnet: Hmmm, no estoy muy segura si esa es la solución…

NightMare: Tiene que serlo *sus manos apoyadas en las piedras empiezan a ejercer presión…*, no puedo perder….

Garnet: *Sonríe…*, descuida, no creo que haya alguien tan fuerte como tú o el mago, de seguro la final será entre ustedes y ese mago se dejara ganar *se levanta…*, tienes que tener confianza en ti…

NightMare: *Sonríe…*, tienes razón…

*Y justo cuando NightMare se levanta un guardia se acerca corriendo…

Guardia: ¡Hay alerta cerca del pueblo Dijdian!, ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!...

Garnet: ¿Dijdian?

Weylok: *Aparece de repente…*, es el primer pueblo del camino hacia la frontera con el Imperio Aire…

NightMare: ¿Cuántos guardias han sido enviados?...

Príncipe Touya: Ninguno *se acerca montado en su corcel…*, son unos cuantos bandidos… nosotros solos podemos contra ellos…

NightMare: Si *limpia el polvo de sus ropas…

Weylok: ¡En camino entonces! *mira a Garnet…*, ¡tú quédate Garnet y procura que la Princesa no se entere de nuestra ausencia!...

Príncipe Touya: ¿Mi hermana?...

Weylok: Así es *mira a NightMare…*, conociéndola, ella querrá alcanzarnos…

NightMare: Tienes razón…

Príncipe Touya: ¡Muy bien!, ¡que no se diga más! *agarra bien las riendas…*, ¡a hacer justicia!...

NightMare y Weylok: ¡Sí!...

*…

*Los campos de cultivos estaban rodeados por llamas las cuales avanzaban sin piedad alguna… las casas, algunas consumidas totalmente, eran fortalezas que estaban siendo atacadas por bandidos…

Bandido: *Golpea la puerta de una casa…*, ¡Jajaja!, ¡Vamos salgan de ahí!, ¡Es cuestión de tiempo para que esta puerta se derribe!...

*Una patada, dos patadas y a la tercera la puerta cede…

Campesina: *Llorando…*, por favor, ¡no nos hagas nada!...

Bandido: ¡Jajaja! *se acercaba a las mujeres…

Príncipe Touya: ¡Alto! *grita mientras que con su arco logra interceptar una flecha que aleja a los bandidos de los campesinos…

Bandido: ¿Eh? *se da vuelta y divisa a Touya junto con NightMare…*, ¿dos hombres? *sonríe…*, creo que el Rey nos está subestimando…

Príncipe Touya: No *se baja de su corcel…*, creo que conmigo hubiera bastado…

Bandido: No lo creo *empieza a reír…*, ¡muchachos! *silba…*, ¡tenemos unas basuras imperiales para divertirnos un rato!...

NightMare: Ya veremos quien se divierte con quien *se pone en pose de lucha…

*En segundos, después de aquel silbido, cientos de bandidos aparecen entre las llamas y los escombros…

Príncipe Touya: *Serio…*, creo que unos hombres nos hubiese venido bien *comenta…

NightMare: Tsch *empieza a acumular energía…*, estos malditos no nos van a ganar…

Bandido: ¡Ataquen! *sale despedido contra NightMare y Touya…

*Los cientos de bandidos empiezan a atacar a NightMare y Touya quienes se defendían como podían. De apoco iban eliminando rivales pero el cansancio se acumulaba rápido y el número de enemigos parecía no cesar…

NightMare: ¡Raiden! *utiliza a Soul Intrax la espada de su derecha…*, ¡Maldición! *estaba agitado…*, ¡son como cucarachas!...

Príncipe Touya: *Se sacaba de encima tres bandidos a la vez…*, ¡vamos mocoso!, ¡demuéstrame que es lo que tienes!...

NightMare: ¡Lo sé! *guarda a Soul Intrax y saca a Hikari no Yami, la espada de su espalda…*, ¡desaparezcan malditos!, ¡Regina Spektro!...

*El ataque de NightMare logra sacarse de encima varios bandidos pero aun así el número seguía siendo superior…

NightMare: *Clava a Hikari no Yami en el piso…*, ¡Maldición! _*piensa* Si sigo utilizando mi poder, puedo llegar a descontrolarme de nuevo*…_

Príncipe Touya: *Apenas seguía de pie…*, ¡¿Que tanto tarda ese mago?!...

Weylok: ¿Me llamaron? *aparece desde el cielo…*, ¡Técnica Elemental!, ¡Flechas de Hielo! *ataca un perímetro circular….

NightMare: Llegas tarde *levanta a Hikari no Yami…

Weylok: Estaba pidiendo refuerzos… llegaran en cualquier momento…

Bandido: ¡Malditos! *sonríe…*, se acabó el juego, ¡llego su hora!, ¡Uzen!

Weylok: ¿Uzen?, espero que no sea esos típicos malditos sobre desarrollados…

*El piso empieza a temblar mientras una voz grave se hace escuchar…

Príncipe Touya: *Cae al piso…*, creo que deberías cerrar la boca mago…

*Un bandido de más de dos metros se hace lugar entre los demás…

Weylok: *Enojado…*, ¡¿Por qué siempre me toca pelear contra pie grande?!...

NightMare: ¡Cállate y acabemos con el! *corre hacia Uzen…

Weylok: Si tú lo dices *sigue a NightMare…

*Uzen levanta su gran espada y trata de atacar a NightMare el cual logra esquivarla…

Weylok: *Retiene el golpe con su alabarda…*, ¡Ahora Alvaro!...

NightMare: ¡Es tu fin! *empieza a cargar energía pero de esta empieza a brotar una oscura…*, ¡esto es! *deja de cargar energía…*, si sigo así *empieza a temblar…

Weylok: ¡¿Qué haces Alvaro?! *seguía conteniendo a Uzen…*, ¡Atácalo!...

NightMare: Yo… yo…. *suelta a Hikari no Yami…*, ¡no puedo!...

*Se escucha unos gritos… eran soldados imperiales que habían llegado…

Bandido: ¡Tsch!, ¡tienen suerte malditos! *levanta su arma…*, ¡retirada!, ¡vamos Uzen!...

Uzen: JA JA JA *con su fuerza logra alejar a Weylok…*, ¡Nos volveremos a ver!...

*Los bandidos se alejan…

*…

*Las llamas habían sido apagadas y los campesinos estaban siendo atendidos… en una de las casas consumidas por el fuego estaban NightMare y Weylok…

Weylok: ¿Qué paso hace rato?...

NightMare: No puedo Jose Luis *mira a Hikari no Yami la cual estaba parada en una esquina de la casa…*, es como si estuviera esperando el momento para volver a apoderarse de mi *muerde sus dientes expresando su rabia…

Weylok: Eso es un problema *le da una palmada en la espalda a NightMare…*, creo que lo mejor sería que vieras a alguien experto en el tema…

NightMare: A mi maestro…

*NightMare no puede utilizar sus fuerzas porque son las mismas las que buscan utilizarlo a él… ¿será Yamato quien tenga la respuesta a lo que está pasando?... El torneo se acerca…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO "Paz Interior"***


	3. Chapter 3 Paz Interior

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 3 "Paz Interior"**

*¿Qué hacer cuando el enemigo es invisible pero sabemos que está ahí?, ¿Cómo pararse ante un enemigo que nos conoce muy bien?, ¿Cómo derrotar al enemigo si este es uno mismo?…

Garnet: ¿Yamato? *pregunta mientras dejaba aquel vaso con agua en la mesa…*, ¿ese es tu maestro, NightMare?...

NightMare: Así es *estaba parado en la entrada de la casa…*, debo ir, necesito que me ayude a encontrar respuestas a preguntas que no puedo contestar ahora…

Weylok: ¿Respuestas a preguntas que no pueden ser respondidas ahora, pero esas preguntas serán respondidas después y aquellas respuestas pasaran a ser preguntas que no podrán ser respondidas en ese momento?, ¿respuestas a preguntas respondidas de preguntas anteriores? *se burlaba…

Garnet: ¡¿Cuándo será el día que tomes algo en serio?!*golpea a Weylok dejándolo enterrado en la tierra…*, Hmmm, ¿estás seguro que es lo mejor?...

NightMare: No sé si el podrá ayudarme pero *recuerda aquel momento en el que dudo de usar todas sus fuerzas…*, si quiero ganar el torneo necesito usar toda mi fuerza…

Garnet: Ya veo, ciertamente queda poco menos de dos meses para que empiece… *se levanta…*, ¿Y la princesa?...

Weylok: *Estaba cubierto de tierra…*, cierto, ¿crees que no se dará cuenta que te fuiste?, eso sin mencionar que desde que volvimos de Koukan la has estado tratando de manera fría y cortante…

NightMare: Lo se *aprieta sus puños…*, pero es por ella que hago esto, y si ella se entera que me voy…

Garnet: Ella querrá ir contigo *se estira…*, vaya, parece una novela dramática todo esto…

Weylok: Corrección mi querida doncella *sus ojos pervertidos brillan…*, si fuese esto una novela dramática, estaría faltando el factor sensual biológico *se acerca a Garnet mientras sus manos parecieran pinzas cuyo objetivo sería la ropa de Garnet…

NightMare: *Se va caminando…*, será mejor preparar todo para el viaje…

*Mientras NightMare se aleja un rayo parte aquella la casa en dos y un grito se hace escuchar, por todo el Reino, no, por todo el continente Lizz…

*…

*En la mañana NightMare se encontraba en las puertas que custodiaban toda la capital de Doukan…

NightMare: Llego la hora *acomoda su mochila, a Hikari no Yami la espada de su espalda y a Soul Intrax la espada de su derecha…*, espero que puedas darme respuestas maestro…

*…

*Dentro del Castillo, en una de las salas la Princesa estaba tomando su desayuno y en compañía estaba Garnet y Kasumisou…

Sakura: ¿Han visto a Alvaro y al joven Weylok? *pregunta mientras comía un poco de pan…

Garnet: No princesa, jejeje *respondía incomoda…*, a decir verdad a ese pervertido creo haberlo visto ayer…

Kasumisou: Si no estoy mal *tenía una clase de periódico en sus manos, en el reverso se podía divisar la sección de obituario y en ella unas palabras dedicadas a Weylok…*, unos guardias comentaban haber visto a NightMare saliendo…

*Kasumisou es atacada por Garnet quien tapa su boca…

Sakura: ¿Saliendo? *pregunta confundida…

Garnet: ¡Jajaja! *responde incomoda…*, Saliendo del… del… ¿baño?...

Kasumisou: ¡msmsfmsdfn! *trataba de hablar pero las manos de Garnet se lo impedían…*, ¡JSJFNJSN! *estaba morada…

Sakura: Oye Garnet *apunta a Kasumisou….

Garnet: ¡Perdón! *la suelta…

Kasumisou: ¡Eres una maldita! *estaba agitada…

Garnet: ¡AJAM! *se levanta…*, en fin princesa, ¿no le apetece dar unas vueltas por los jardines del ala sur?...

Sakura: ¡Sí!; me vendría bien algo de aire fresco, déjenme que vaya a prepararme *sale corriendo…

Garnet: ¡Oye tú! *mira molesta a Kasumisou...*, ¡creo haberte dicho que lo de NightMare la princesa no debe enterarse!...

Sakura: ¿Enterarme? *estaba detrás de Garnet…

Garnet: ¡Princesa! *se asusta…*, pues, pues… enterarse que pronto tendremos un mini viaje *su rostro estaba todo sudado…

Sakura: ¡¿En serio?! *grita…

Garnet: Pues sí, jejeje…

Sakura: ¡Que alegría! *sale corriendo nuevamente…

Garnet: Dios *cae en el piso…*, esto no tendría que estar viviendo una guerrera como yo….

Kasumisou: Vaya, esto es peor que una novela dramática…

*…

*El cementerio de los caídos... ha pasado más de medio año desde que los jóvenes fueron en busca de Yamato, el maestro de NightMare…

NightMare: *Se acercaba al pie de la montaña…*, llego la hora *da un paso y una sensación cae en los hombros de NightMare…

Yamato: ¿Otra vez tu aquí? *estaba parado en uno de los picos medianos de aquella montaña…

NightMare: *Cierra los ojos…*, dime que esta vez no vas a salirme con nada raro…

Yamato: ¡Jajaja! *salta y cae en frente de NightMare…*, te has vuelto muy irrespetuoso, ¡estúpido pupilo!...

NightMare: *Molesto…*, lo dice quién me llama estúpido…

Yamato: No olvides que mientras siga siendo tu maestro *empieza a caminar…*, seguirás siendo mi estúpido pupilo…

NightMare: ¡Tsch! *sigue a Yamato…

*…

*En aquel patio delantero se encontraban cara a cara… maestro y pupilo…

Yamato: ¿Y bien? *adopta la pose de loto…*, a que se debe tu agradable visita…

NightMare: Necesito su ayuda maestro…

Yamato: ¿Mi ayuda? *cierra sus ojos…*, la única ayuda que necesitas es aquella que tú puedas darte…

NightMare: ¿Qué? *estaba confundido…*, maestro, Hikari no Yami quiere…

Yamato: ¿Hikari no Yami? *se burla…*, es un arma, es tu arma… ¿acaso un arma puede revelarse a su dueño y controlarlo?...

NightMare: No… no es así *siente vergüenza…

Yamato: *Abre los ojos…*, antes que puedas decirme que ayuda necesitas de mi… debes saber que ayuda puedes darte…

NightMare: ¿Podrías hablar más claro? *estaba molesto…

Yamato: ¿Qué acaso no estoy siendo claro? *vuelve a cerrar los ojos…*, el problema no es si soy claro… el problema es si tus oídos quieren que sea claro…

NightMare: No sé porque pensaba que tu podrías ayudarme *se da media vuelta…*, esta fue una estúpida idea…

*NightMare se dirige hacia las escaleras…

Yamato: Si sigues huyendo jamás encontraras la respuesta…

*NightMare se detiene…

Yamato: Debes reconocer la falla que hay en ti, debes aceptar las cosas como son, aun cuando estas no son la que queremos que sean…

NightMare: Soy débil…

Yamato: No eres débil *se levanta…*, si fueses débil no serias mi pupilo, no hubieras rescatado a la Princesa…

NightMare: ¡¿Entonces por qué Hikari quiere dominarme?!

Yamato: No olvides que Hikari no Yami es una exteriorización de tu alma, es normal que tu espada sienta que no estas siendo capaz de explotar tu poder como es debido, entonces te persuade para que liberes todo de golpe y es cuando tu conciencia se desvanece…

NightMare: Entonces…

Yamato: Si, hay armas que logran dominar a sus dueños pero esto es porque su voluntad es débil *mira a NightMare…*, no eres débil, pero tu voluntad si lo es…

NightMare: *Mira sus manos…*, mi voluntad…

Yamato: Primero debes alcanzar la paz interior para que así puedas tener esa charla con Hikari no Yami… debes dejar los puntos en claro y una vez logres eso comenzaremos tu entrenamiento…

NightMare: ¿Paz interior?...

Yamato: ¡Así es estúpido pupilo! *adopta nuevamente la pose de loto…*, ven, siéntate al lado mío… tu entrenamiento ha comenzado…

NightMare: ¡Sí! *NightMare se pone al lado de Yamato y cierra sus ojos…

*…

*En los cementerios de las afueras de Doukan uno de los enterradores estaba terminando de tapar una tumba…

Enterrador: ¡Que cansador es esto! *dice mientras toma un respiro…

*De repente la tierra de aquella tumba empieza a moverse…

Enterrador: ¿Qué está pasando? *empieza a asustarse…

*Una mano sale y sucesivamente un cuerpo…

Weylok: Esa maldita *apenas podía moverse…*, esta vez sí que me pego fuerte…

Enterrador: ¡UN MUERTO VIVIENTE!

Weylok: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Dónde?! *se da cuenta que habla de él…*, Ahhh, Jajaja no…

*El enterrador con su pala golpea a Weylok hasta dejarlo inconsciente y vuelve a enterrarlo…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO "Hiro y Kross"***


	4. Chapter 4 Hiro y Kross

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 4 "Hiro y Kross"**

*Los pasillos del castillo dos hombres caminaban, en sus rostros una sonrisa de victoria…

¿?: Su alteza *abre las puertas de la sala donde se encontraba Touya…*, hemos venido tal y como así lo ordeno…

Príncipe Touya: *Sonríe…*, por favor entren, Hiro… Kross…

*Aquellos hombres tenían nombre, Hiro un muchacho delgado de pelo negro y con un bastón blanco, su rostro reflejaba una gran calma… Kross por lo contrario, de cuerpo voluptuoso, pelo castaño y en su espalda dos hachas, una sonrisa de confianza y unos ojos rasgados… habían visto a la muerte misma…

Sigfrieed: Su alteza *se encontraba al lado de Touya…*, con todo respeto, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?...

Príncipe Touya: Ellos mi querido Sigfrieed son las personas que me advirtieron lo que estaba sucediendo en Koukan, cuando ese mocoso estaba cerca de matar a mi hermana…

Sigfrieed: Ahhh *desconfiaba…*, ya veo…

Kross: *Tono desafiante…*, si les molesta nuestra presencia, con gusto nos marcharemos…

Hiro: Hermano *le reprocha…

Sigfrieed: *Agacha su cabeza de mala ganas…*, lamento haberlos ofendido con mi comentario, si su alteza confía en ustedes… entonces yo también…

Hiro: Jajaja *sonríe…*, vamos, no es para tanto…

Kross: *Mira a Touya…*, ¿y bien alteza?...

Príncipe Touya: Si, la razón por la que los he llamado *muestra un folleto del torneo…*, quiero que participen en este torneo…

Hiro: ¿Un torneo? *mira el folleto…

Kross: ¿Eh?, ¿Y cuál es el premio si ganamos?...

Hiro: Ser el escudero de la princesa hermano…

Kross: ¡Ja! *se da la vuelta…*, lo lamento pero… no estoy interesado…

Príncipe Touya: Si ganan *se acerca a Kross…*, no solo serán los escuderos de mi hermana… recibirán una gran paga…

Kross: ¡Así me gusta! *empieza a reír…*, muy bien… ¿Cuándo empezamos?...

Hiro: El torneo es en un mes y medio hermano…

Kross: ¡¿Falta tanto?!...

Príncipe Touya: Escuchen los dos *mira a Sigfrieed y con una expresión ordena que este se retire de la habitación…*, no subestimen al mocoso de NightMare y menos a su amigo el mago…

Hiro: ¿Un mago? *Se sorprende…*, ¿es fuerte?...

Príncipe Touya: Si, no ha demostrado todo su poder y honestamente sospecho que no lo haya hecho pero si…

Kross: ¡Ja! *con su brazo rodea el cuello de Hiro, su hermano…*, ¡no se preocupe alteza!, esta con los mejores guerreros que este mundo haya podido conocer…

Hiro: Hermano *logra escapar de sus brazos…*, su alteza, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para poder ganar el torneo…

Príncipe Touya: Eso espero…

*…

*Hiro y Kross estaban caminando por las afueras de las murallas principales… cerca de una cueva…

Kross: Hiro *se detiene…*, esta es nuestra oportunidad para lograr la misión que se nos ha otorgado…

Hiro: Si hermano *con sus ojos trata de detectar si alguien se encuentra cerca y pueda escucharlos…*, sin embargo creo que el torneo no será algo necesario…

Kross: ¿En serio? *se sienta…*, pues la verdad, me interesa saber que tan fuerte son esos dos individuos que el tonto del príncipe tiene tanto miedo…

*De repente una sensación de frio y muerte se hace sentir…

Hiro: ¡Esto es! *se pone en defensa…

Kross: ¡Relájate Hiro! *estaba tranquilo…*, ¡¿tú eres el perro de ese maldito?!

*Del suelo emana una figura rodeada de auras celestes y oscuras…

Hiro: Tu eres *distingue a aquella persona…*, ¡Orión!...

Orión: ¡Ja! *se acerca a Hiro y Kross…*, veo que con un poco de libertad se han vuelto irrespetuosos…

Kross: ¡Ja! *se levanta…*, ¡¿qué quieres aquí?!

Orión: Descuiden, la única razón por la que vine es para recordarles el trato que tenemos…

Hiro:…

Kross: Descuida, dile al maldito de tu maestro que tenemos pensado cumplir con nuestra parte… espero que el cumpla con la suya…

Orión: Mi maestro es un hombre de palabra *empieza a desvanecerse…*, pero, si descubre que lo han traicionado, dense por muertos, ustedes y toda su aldea…

*Orión desaparece por completo…

Hiro: Hermano *mira a Kross…

Kross: Descuida Hiro *empieza a caminar y mira al castillo…*, nosotros salvaremos a nuestro pueblo…

*…

*El sol se había escondido, había un poco de viento pero el cielo estaba despejado… en el techo de una casa…

Garnet: ¿Alguna noticia?...

Weylok: No *miraba a la luna…*, pero estoy seguro que estará bien, es Alvaro después de todo…

Garnet: ¿Y tú?...

Weylok: ¿Yo? *comenta sorprendido…

Garnet: Has estado mirando fijamente a la luna desde que estamos aquí…

Weylok: …

*Se escuchan unos gritos dentro de la casa…

Garnet: *Bajaba por las escaleras rápidamente…*, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!...

*Eran Daniella y Kasumisou quienes estaban armando semejante alboroto… Daniella tenía una carta en sus manos…

Weylok: *Bajaba las escaleras con más calma…*, ¿y esta carta?...

Daniella: *Se acerca a Weylok…*, es para ti Weyli, de mi tío…

Garnet: ¿Tío?, es decir *se acerca y agarra la carta…*, ¿tu padre mago?...

Weylok: *Su rostro reflejaba disgusto…*, seguro que no son buenas noticias…

Garnet: *Sorprendida…*, ¿Por qué dices eso? *lee la carta…*, aquí dice que quiere verte…

Weylok: ¿Lo ven? *se dirige hacia uno de los cuartos…

Garnet: ¿No piensas ir?...

Weylok: Si *entra y cierra la puerta…

Garnet: Que le pasa…

Daniella: Digamos que mi tío y Weyli no se llevan muy bien…

Garnet: ¿Paso algo? *preocupada…

Daniella: Pues *trata de evitar el tema…

Kasumisou: *Nota la incomodidad de Daniella…*, no tienes que decir nada que no quieras…

Daniella: Lo siento, es una historia muy personal *mira a Garnet…*, estoy segura que cuando sea el momento será Weyli quien te lo cuente…

*…

*Al día siguiente, en la misma casa…

Weylok: *Con su equipaje listo…*, estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible...

Garnet: Esta bien *asiente con la cabeza…*, que tengas un buen viaje…

Daniella: *Aparece de repente y se cuelga sobre Weylok…*, descuida *sonríe…*, ¡yo misma lo voy a cuidar!...

Weylok: *Molesto…*, más que cuidarme serás una molestia…

*Daniella y Weylok se van alejando…

Kasumisou: Descuida *se dirigía a Garnet…*, yo me encargare que estos dos no hagan estupideces…

Garnet: *Sonríe…*, te lo encargo…

*Daniella, Kasumisou y Weylok se alejan hasta perderse en el horizonte… a lo lejos Sakura se acercaba…

Garnet: ¿Princesa? *sorprendida…

Sakura; *Agitada…*, no llegue a tiempo…

Garnet: ¿Pero cómo lo supo?...

Sakura: *Trataba de recobrar el aliento…*, Daniella me lo dijo…

Garnet: Jajaja, esa chica realmente es increíble…

Sakura: Ahora *toma un buen respiro y mira fijamente a Garnet…*, vas a decirme donde esta Alvaro…

Garnet: _*Piensa* ¡maldición!, ¿y ahora qué hago?..._

*…

*Pasaron dos semanas… un paisaje realmente encantador, rodeado de grandes árboles y un clima agradable… Daniella, Kasumisou y Weylok se acercan al Reino Agua…

Kasumisou: ¡Muy bien! *se detiene…*, hasta aquí llego mi trabajo…

Weylok: ¿Trabajo?...

Daniella: Pues si *se acerca a Kasumisou y le entrega una bolsa llena de monedas…*, no te olvides que yo contrate a Kasumisou para que sea mi guardaespaldas y como ya estoy de vuelta su tarea conmigo termino…

Kasumisou: *Guarda aquella bolsa…*, fue un gusto, cuando me necesiten solo envíen una paloma mensajera y estaré con ustedes…

*Kasumisou se aleja…

Daniella: ¿Cómo te sientes? *se dirige a Weylok…*, ¿estás seguro que estás listo?...

Weylok: No, no lo estoy *empieza a caminar…*, pero él quiere verme…

*Daniella y Weylok cruzan la frontera…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO** **"Mi** **Pasado** **"***


	5. Chapter 5 Mi Pasado

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 5 "Mi Pasado"**

*Inmensas praderas rodeadas por pequeños lagos y un gran rio que traspasa una ciudad… a lo lejos se podía divisar una gran montaña cubierta por una tenue niebla… una casa grande con un patio en el medio, en una de las galerías estaba Weylok, sentando mirando al horizonte…

Sirviente: ¿Necesita algo joven Weylok? *estaba arrodillado con la mirada abajo…

Weylok: ¿Dónde está el Señor Feudal? *su mirada seguía perdida en el horizonte…

Sirviente: Su padre se encuentra en una reunión importante, estoy seguro que bien termine lo atenderá…

Weylok: Ya veo *molesto…*, puedes retirarte…

Sirviente: Si señor…

*En uno de los pilares, parado con un cigarro fino en sus manos y un ropaje de seda, un hombre de cabello rubio y una mirada fría…

¿?: Ha pasado tiempo *fumaba…*, joven Weylok…

Weylok: *Mira a aquel muchacho…*, veo que has crecido Sanza…

Sanza: Me he vuelto más fuerte, señor…

Weylok: ¿Ah sí? *se levanta…*, te felicito…

*Weylok empieza a caminar y pasa de largo ignorando por completo a Sanza…

Sanza: ¡Pudo haber dejado una carta! *grita…

Weylok: *Se detiene…*, no sabía que tenía que informar todo lo que hago *con una mirada fría y muerta…*, a un sirviente…

Sanza: *Sorprendido por aquella respuesta…*, yo…

Weylok: Eso pensé *sigue caminando hasta entrar a la casa…

*…

*El manto de aquella noche había llegado a la ciudad, las luces de una de las salas de aquella casa iluminaban a la multitud que, con el señor feudal a la cabeza, se encontraban cenando…

Señor Feudal: *Se levanta…*, ¡Quiero hacer un brindis! *levanta su copa…*, ¡Por fin mi hijo, ha vuelto!...

*Todos los invitados levantan sus copas y sus voces expresan el contento de aquella noticia… Weylok que se encontraba entre el señor feudal y su madre, mostraba abiertamente la incómoda situación que estaba viviendo…

Weylok: *Se levanta de mala gana…*, muchas gracias a todos *toma de su copa y se sienta…

*Después de horas en aquel banquete y una vez que todos los invitados abandonan la casa, el señor feudal, Weylok y su madre se reúnen en otra sala, decorada con estatuas de monjes meditando y en el centro un gran pergamino con cierto deterioro…

Señor Feudal: *Sentado delante de aquel pergamino…*, espero que tengas una buena excusa, hijo mío…

Madre de Weylok: Shino *apenada…

Señor Feudal: Hana, debes entender que Jose Luis nos ha faltado el respeto *cierra los ojos…*, irse de esa manera, abusar de la hospitalidad de mi hermano en el Reino Tierra…

*Weylok estaba sentado en frente de sus padres, Shino y Hana, y a pesar de aquellas palabras se seguía manteniendo en silencio…

Shino: Sigo esperando tu respuesta, hijo *con un tono más fuerte…

Weylok: *Se levanta…*, no hay una excusa, si decidí partir fue por decisión mía…

Hana: Hijo…

Weylok: No pretendo que entiendan nada *sus ojos empiezan a ponerse llorosos…*, no pretendo que sientan lo mismo que yo *empezaba a quebrar su voz…*, ¡después de todo, ustedes me mintieron!...

Hana: Jose Luis, nosotros hicimos lo que creíamos conveniente para ti, para nosotros…

Weylok: ¡¿Conveniente?!, ¿mentirme tantos años era conveniente? *mira a su padre…*, si, quizá para ustedes…

Shino: ¡Basta! *se levanta furioso…*, ¡no voy a permitir que le hables con ese tono a tu madre!...

Weylok: ¡Ustedes no tienen autoridad sobre mí ya! *sale corriendo hasta salir de la habitación…

*Shino, el señor feudal, se deja caer y es Hana su esposa quien se acerca a consolarlo…

Hana: No lo dijo en serio *frota con sus manos la espalda de su esposo…

Shino: Tiene razón, hicimos mal las cosas Hana, si le hubiéramos contado antes todo…

Hana: Hicimos lo que creíamos correcto en ese momento cariño…

Shino: Lo se…

*…

*Las nubes se habían apoderado de aquella noche despejada y los truenos anunciaban una tormenta que en poco tiempo se dejó caer cubriendo toda aquella ciudad… de nuevo en aquella galería, Weylok se encontraba sentado…

Sanza: ¿Se encuentra bien joven Weylok? *se acerca y prende un cigarro…

Weylok: *Sentado, con sus manos hacia atrás y la mirada apuntando al techo…*, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me lleve bien con mis padres?...

Sanza: Hace tiempo ya señor *se sienta al lado de Weylok…*, tres años si no estoy mal, antes de aquella tarde…

Weylok: Ahhh si, aquella tarde realmente cambio todo…

*De repente aquellos momentos se volvieron el ahora y el ahora empezó a cobrar vida… eran los recuerdos de Weylok que empezaron a tomar el escenario…

*Era una tarde nublada pero el clima estaba ideal para estar afuera y respirar aire puro, en la puerta de una casa estaba parada Hana y a su lado Shino… esperaban a alguien…

Hana: Dentro de unos cuantos días nuestro hijo cumplirá catorce años *se dirigía a Shino…

Shino: Lo sé, se está volviendo un muchacho fuerte y lleno de energía…

*A lo lejos venia un anciano y de su mano un pequeño sonriente…

Hana: Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío…

Weylok: ¡Madre!, ¡Madre!, ¡Hoy pude invocar un hechizo de hielo! *gritaba alocado…

Hana: ¡¿En serio?!, ¡eso es fascinante! *agarraba las manos de Weylok…*, ven, cuéntame adentro de la casa…

*Hana y Weylok entran a la casa…

Anciano: Este chico realmente es un genio…

Shino: Lo se *su rostro se torna serio…*, ¿tienen ya resultados?...

Anciano: *Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro respondiendo aquella pregunta…*, no podemos determinar todavía nada, lo único que sabemos es que la magia en él es fuerte…

Shino: Ya veo…

Anciano: Sin duda es cuestión de tiempo para que aprenda todo lo que pueda enseñarle, creemos que su procedencia está relacionada con el monte sagrado pero para eso es necesario que se le revele todo lo más pronto posible…

Shino: *Sorprendido…*, ¡¿Quieres decir contarle todo?!...

Anciano: Si se le revela la verdad quizás pueda ayudarnos a descubrir su procedencia…

Shino: No lo sé, lo va a tomar a mal lo conozco…

Anciano: Tarde o temprano debe saber la verdad *le entrega un libro que estaba portando a Shino…*, mira esto…

*Shino abre aquel libro y en el unas escrituras mágicas logran sorprenderlo…

Shino: Esto es magia arcana…

Anciano: No, si fuese magia arcana entonces podríamos descifrar su contenido, esta magia es desconocida, es como si no fuese de este mundo…

Shino: Jose Luis *cierra aquel libro…

Anciano: El Colegio de Magos me ha ordenado que cree conveniente que le reveles todo...

*…

*El pequeño Weylok se encontraba dormido en su cuarto mientras que afuera estaban Shino y Hana sentados…

Hana: ¿Revelarle la verdad? *sorprendida…

Shino: Son órdenes del Colegio de Magos *agarraba aquel libro…

Hana: *Empieza a quebrar su voz…*, pero es muy chico, lo va a perturbar…

Shino: *Le pasa aquel libro a Hana…*, mira esto…

Hana: *Abre aquel libro…*, ¿Esto es?...

Shino: Magia Celestial…

Hana: ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!...

Shino: No lo sé, no quise decirle nada al anciano para evitar problemas pero…

Hana: *Empieza a llorar…*, ¡¿Por qué nuestro hijo?!...

*Aquellas escrituras mágicas que brillaban en aquel libro se parecían a las de aquel pergamino en el centro de aquella habitación… ¿Es acaso Weylok un enviado del cielo?, o quizás haya algo escondido en todo eso…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO** **"El Origen de Weylok** **"***


	6. Chapter 6 El Origen de Weylok

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 6 "El Origen de Weylok"**

*Pasaron varios días desde aquella tarde fatídica donde se le recomendó a Shino y Hana revelar la verdad a su hijo, ¿Qué verdad deben revelar?…

Hana: *Abre la puerta del cuarto de Weylok para que la luz pueda entrar*, Hijo, es hora de levantarse…

*Aquella luz se abre paso ante la oscuridad iluminando todo y logrando que los parpados de Weylok se empiecen a mover…

Weylok: *Tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño…*, es temprano madre…

Hana: Lo se *entra y empieza a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo…*, pero no olvides que tu padre te necesita…

Weylok: *Se levanta…*, ¿realmente necesita de mi ayuda?...

Hana: Las tareas como señor feudal son algo agotadoras y ya tienes edad para empezar a tomar responsabilidades, no olvides que tarde o temprano tú tomaras el lugar de tu padre…

Weylok: *Se dirige hacia la puerta y contempla el cielo…*, lo dudo mucho, mi futuro está afuera…

Hana: *Golpea la cabeza de Weylok y le pasa ropa limpia…*, ¿afuera?, si ni siquiera eres capaz de tener orden…

Weylok: Mama *se queja…*, ¿no lo entiendes?, el mundo no tiene un orden, su desorden es el orden…

Hana: Jajaja que ocurrente eres hijo *sale del cuarto…*, cámbiate y ven a desayunar…

*…

*En el comedor se encontraba Shino sentando en la mesa con unos papeles que parecían importantes, Weylok llega y abre la puerta para sentarse al lado de su padre…

Shino: *Deja de leer aquellos papeles…*, ¿estás listo hijo?...

Weylok: *Estaba comiendo el desayuno…*, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?...

Shino: Pues *pasa aquellos papeles…*, estas son cuatro tareas que debes realizar en el día, son pedidos de los aldeanos y como señor feudal debes atender…

Weylok: *Agarra y comienza a leer…*, pero el señor feudal eres tu padre y además no creo que tengas problemas en hacer esto…

Shino: Si es verdad *se levanta…*, pero algún día tu tomaras mi lugar y debes estar listo para cuando llegue ese día…

Weylok: *Termina su desayuno…*, que molesto *se recuesta sobre la mesa…*, yo no sirvo para ser señor feudal, mi lugar está afuera de este pueblo…

Hana: *Se acerca a la mesa…*, hijo no te recuestes sobre la mesa, nosotros somos parte de una línea sucesoria de señores feudales, está en tu sangre…

Weylok: *No estaba muy convencido…*, si tú lo dices madre…

*…

*El sol se estaba encaminado en llegar a lo más alto de aquel cielo anunciado las diez de la mañana y Weylok partía de su casa…

Weylok: ¡Muy bien! *saca aquellos papeles…*, la primer tarea está en el sur del pueblo…

Sanza: *Aparece detrás de Weylok…*, Allí vive una familia de granjeros…

Weylok: *Se asusta…*, ¡Que te dije de aparecerte de esa manera Sanza!...

Sanza: Lo siento señor, ¿tiene algo que hacer allí?...

Weylok: Pues si *empieza a caminar…*, mi padre quiere que haga sus tareas…

Sanza: Ya veo *sonríe…*, creo que usted sería un gran señor feudal…

Weylok: ¿Estás loco?, no tengo madera para esas cosas…

Sanza: Yo no creo eso señor…

Weylok: Mi lugar es el mundo, hay tantas cosas por averiguar, por conocer…

Sanza: ¿El mundo?, no es propio de un mago y menos de alguien de su familia tener esos pensamientos…

Weylok: Pero los tengo *responde molesto…*, no sé cómo decirle a mi padre, pero realmente no pienso seguir sus pasos…

Sanza: *Se detiene…*, Señor, con todo respeto tengo la responsabilidad de hacer que entre en razón, mi familia ha servido a la suya como guardianes desde hace siglos y por lo que me contaron y lo que pude vivir *se acerca a Weylok…*, usted tiene lo necesario para convertirse en el mejor señor feudal de todos, aún más grande que su padre…

Weylok: *Sonríe…*, gracias Sanza pero a veces desearía no haber nacido en esta familia…

Sanza: No diga tonterías…

*Ambos siguen su camino…

*…

*Durante todo el día Weylok y Sanza recorrieron todo el pueblo realizando aquellas tareas, fue duro, costo pero con determinación lograron cumplir con lo asumido… El manto de la noche había caído y ambos muchachos regresaban a casa…

Weylok: *Estirándose…*, ¡estoy destruido!...

Sanza: *Caminaba sin problemas…*, fue un día largo y cansador…

Weylok: Y que lo digas *sonríe…

Sanza: Pero la sonrisa y el agradecimiento de los aldeanos fue más que un premio, ¿no lo cree? *trataba de persuadir a Weylok…

Weylok: *Se detiene, levanta su mirada al cielo, piensa un rato…*, creo que si…

*…

*Mientras ambos se acercaban a casa, en aquel lugar Shino y Hana tenían una visita no tan agradable…

Anciano: ¿Y bien? *estaba sentando con una taza de té en sus manos…*, ¿Cuándo piensan revelarle todo al muchacho?...

Shino: *Estaba sentado en frente de aquel anciano…*, aún no está listo…

Anciano: Señor feudal Shino *molesto…*, es de suma importancia que se revele el origen de su hijo para así determinar con exactitud su procedencia…

Hana: *Interviene…*, ¿De verdad creen que diciendo a mi hijo que es adoptado él pueda recordar algo y así saber de su paradero?...

Anciano: *Termina su taza…*, es lo único que podemos hacer, estamos en guerra señora, no lo olvide, si su poder es de trascendencia arcana entonces podríamos usar…

Hana: *Vuelve a interrumpir…*, ¿¡Usar a mi hijo para esa sucia guerra?!...

Shino: ¡Hana! *se levanta…*, tengo una propuesta que nos conviene a ambas partes…

Anciano: Lo escucho…

*…

Weylok: *Su estómago empieza a hacer ruidos…*, ¡tengo un hambre!...

Sanza: *Sonríe…*, si desea señor bien lleguemos puedo preparar su comida favorita…

Weylok: ¿En serio?, ¡qué suerte que tengo!...

*El horizonte logra divisar la entrada de la casa de Weylok…

Weylok: *Se detiene…*, ¿Qué está pasando? *divisa a sus padres y a un tercero…

Sanza: *Nota que Weylok se detuvo…*, ¿pasa algo señor? *se da cuenta también de la presencia de aquellos tres en la puerta…

Weylok: *Reconoce a aquel anciano…*, ¿ese es el maestro Murdoc?...

*Los dos muchachos caminan hasta acercarse a Shino, Hana y el Anciano Murdoc…

Weylok: Ha pasado tiempo, maestro…

Murdoc: Ciertamente muchacho…

Sanza: *Mira a Shino…*, señor feudal con todo respeto, ¿está todo bien?...

Shino: Así es *en sus manos tenía un bolso…

Weylok: ¿Y ese bolso padre? *se da cuenta que su madre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos…*, ¿madre?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

Murdoc: Estoy aquí muchacho para llevarte conmigo…

Sanza y Weylok: ¡¿Qué?!...

Shino: Así es hijo *le pasa aquel bolso a Weylok…*, te iras con él por un tiempo, serás entrenado y cuando sea el momento volverás…

Weylok: Padre *estaba atónito…

Murdoc: Muy bien muchacho es hora de partir, despídete de tus padres y partamos…

*…

*Pasaron minutos de la partida de Weylok y aquella casa lo sentía…

Sanza: *Miraba como Hana contenía sus lágrimas…*, ¿Por qué de repente se ha ido el señor?...

Shino: Hicimos un trato con el anciano, él se llevaba a Jose Luis para entrenarlo e investigar más sobre su poder y nosotros no teníamos que revelarle nada hasta que vuelva…

Sanza: *Recuerda aquella noche de lluvia donde en sus brazos sostenía un niño…*, decirle que es adoptado…

*…

*En el colegio de magos, un campus con una torre en el centro y cuatro que estaban en las puntas… Dentro de la torre este una fila de jóvenes se encontraba parada frente al Anciano Murdoc…

Murdoc: Muy bien neófitos *sus ojos brillan…*, a partir de este momento serán entrenados en el arte de la magia, con el tiempo lograran manejar su propia energía espiritual y entrar en armonía con la naturaleza y el cosmos…

*Weylok estaba en aquella fila y a su lado un muchacho con una sonrisa soberbia…

Muchacho: *Mira a Weylok…*, ¡oye tú!, ¿Cómo te llamas?...

Weylok: ¿Yo? *indiferente…*, Jose Luis, ¿por?...

Muchacho ¿tú me has dicho tu verdadero nombre? *empieza a reírse…

Weylok: ¿Qué tiene de malo? *confundido…

*Del otro lado un muchacho delgado y con lentes interviene…

Muchacho de lentes: Disculpa pero revelar nuestros verdaderos nombres sin poseer fuerza espiritual suficiente pone en riesgo nuestra alma…

Weylok: No lo sabía *sorprendido…*, ¡increíble!...

Muchacho: ¡Todo neófito sabe eso! *sigue riéndose…

Weylok: Pues en ese caso *mira aquel muchacho con seriedad…*, ¡Mi nombre es Weylok!...

Murdoc: ¡Ustedes tres! *enojado…*, ¡Silencio!...

Todos: ¡Si Maestro!...

Murdoc: Ahora cada uno deberá ir con un tutor para que este evalúe su nivel mágico y les explique las categorías de magia y los rangos con los que nos manejamos aquí *se da la vuelta dando la espalda…*, les deseo buena suerte…

Weylok: Creo que esto se está poniendo interesante *comenta emocionado…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO** **"El Colegio de Magos** **"***


	7. Chapter 7 El Colegio de Magos

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 7 "El Colegio de Magos"**

Murdoc: Cada uno deberá ir con un tutor para que este evalúe su nivel mágico y les explique las categorías de magia y los rangos con los que nos manejamos aquí…

Weylok: Esto se está poniendo interesante…

Murdoc: Muchacho *se dirigía a Weylok…*, tu vendrás conmigo…

*…

*El anciano Murdoc y Weylok iban caminando por la torre este…

Murdoc: Habrás notado que el Colegio de Magos está compuesto físicamente por cinco torres, una en el centro y las otras cuatro ubicadas en cada punto cardinal, estamos en la torre este…

Weylok: *Medio aburrido…*, si, si, si *se adelanta hasta ponerse enfrente de Murdoc…*, ¡¿Cuándo vamos a saber el nivel de poder que tengo?!...

Murdoc: *Mira seriamente a Weylok…*, si sigues molestando y no prestas atención, nunca te lo diré…

Weylok: *Asustado…*, entiendo, ¡prestare atención!...

Murdoc: Ya que desde chico fui tu tutor seré aquí tu maestro, el encargado de supervisar tu crecimiento y a su vez quien te revele el camino del complejo arte mágico *empieza a caminar…*, siguiendo en donde estaba…

*El anciano Murdoc utiliza su poder mágico para que tanto el cómo Weylok se encuentren en un escenario de ilusión, se puede ver todo el continente Lizz…

Weylok: Esto es *mira debajo de sus piernas…*, ¡es todo el continente!...

Murdoc: Así es, este continente siempre tuvo la misma forma geográfica a pesar de los terremotos, tifones y otras catástrofes naturales. Esto se debe al poder de que Dios ha dejado en nuestro mundo, el cual se encuentra resguardado en el monte Lizz…

Weylok: El monte Lizz se encuentra dentro de las fronteras de nuestro Reino, ¿no es así?...

Murdoc: Desde el origen de los tiempos fueron nuestros antepasados quienes descubrieron el uso de la energía espiritual, con el pasar del tiempo estos conocimientos fueron atravesando todas las fronteras hasta el punto en donde cualquier humano puede utilizar la magia, es por eso que el Colegio de Magos no se adhiere a la división política de los Reinos, es decir, todo aquel que se presente y muestre buena intención será instruido sin importar su origen…

*Ambos llegan afuera y se dirigen a la torre central…

Murdoc: Aquí es la torre central, esta torre está compuesta por dos divisiones *abre la puerta y entra…*, la de la derecha que se enfoca en las magias de ataque, defensa y aquellos conjuros elementales *sigue caminando…*, la de la izquierda se enfoca en magias de curación, creación de runas mágicas y las técnicas de investigación mental…

Weylok: *Confundido…*, creo que todo esto es mucha información…

Murdoc: Jajaja, con el tiempo te iras acostumbrando…

*Ambos salen de la torre central y se dirigen a la torre norte…

Murdoc: Esta torre es la que estarás por ahora, es aquella en la que se entrenan todos los neófitos como tú, los novatos y los magos neutrales…

Weylok: ¿Esos son los rangos?...

Murdoc: Nuestro colegio divide a los magos en cuanto a su capacidad y el nivel mágico que tienen sus almas…

Weylok: No entiendo nada *se detiene…

Murdoc: *Se da la vuelta y mira de frente a Weylok…*, Tu y los muchachos que estaban hace rato contigo son neófitos, con el tiempo irán avanzando hasta poder dominar su energía espiritual de manera natural, cuando llegue ese momento se los reconocerá como novatos, una vez puedan dominar el elemento que rige su alma, sea agua, fuego, tierra o aire serán magos neutrales *empieza a caminar…*, hasta ese momento permanecerán en esta torre.

Weylok: ¿Y después que sigue?...

Murdoc: Con mucho entrenamiento y si nivel mágico así lo permite podrán dominar un elemento secundario a su elemento natal, es decir, si tu elemento natal es el agua podrás dominar el hielo, a esto se los conoce como magos elementales y es el segundo rango más alto que puede aspirar un mago, estos magos inician su entrenamiento en la torre oeste…

*Salen de la torre norte y se dirigen a una pequeña capilla entre la torre norte y la torre oeste…

Weylok: ¿Qué quiere decir con si su nivel mágico así lo permite?...

Murdoc: Los niveles que se manejan en la torre norte son niveles que cualquier ser humano puede llegar pero *entra a aquella capilla…*, no todos tienen la misma alma y no todas las almas nacieron para poder explotar la energía espiritual. Son muy pocos los magos que tienen el don de alcanzar el nivel de mago elemental…

Weylok: Ya veo *contempla el interior de aquella capilla, en el centro un altar y detrás de este una figura del sol y la luna juntos…*, un momento, dijiste que los magos elementales son el segundo rango más alto, eso quiere decir que hay algo más fuerte que un mago elemental…

Murdoc: Ummm *se acerca al altar…*, si lo hay pero en la historia de la humanidad y estamos hablando de más de cinco mil años solo existieron veinte de ellos…

Weylok: ¿De ellos?...

Murdoc: Aquellos magos elementales cuyo nivel mágico está por encima de todo, aquellos que tienen la capacidad y el nivel para llegar al estado de iluminación completa… los Sor…

Weylok: ¿Sor?...

Murdoc: Pero ya te dije que solo existieron veinte en cinco mil años y el ultimo vivió hace más de quinientos años así que no te hagas ilusiones…

Weylok: Que malo *decepcionado…

Murdoc: *Mira a Weylok de manera incomoda…

Weylok: Que… ¿Qué pasa? *asustado…

Murdoc: Dime muchacho, ¿no sientes nada estando aquí?...

Weylok: *Se aleja de Murdoc…*, honestamente siento como si estuvieras a punto de matarme o algo así…

Murdoc: Ya veo, este es el templo de la luna, el lugar donde todos los magos vienen a meditar y reflexionar sobre lo aprendido, el aura mágica de este lugar es curativa y de gran poder…

Weylok: Aja *indiferente…*, bueno solo falta recorrer o que me digas para qué sirve la torre sur…

Murdoc: La torre sur es la más importante de todas…

Weylok: *Emocionado…*, ¿En serio?, ¿Qué es?... un coliseo, no seguro que es un cuarto donde encierran a las bestias que invocan o algo así…

Murdoc: Jajaja *sonríe…*, nada de eso, es el lugar donde todo mago se desespera por entrar…

Weylok: *Alborotado…*, ¡dime que es!...

Murdoc: La biblioteca *sonríe presumiendo…

Weylok: Bueno creo que me iré a dormir *decepcionado…

Murdoc: ¡Hum! *molesto…*, los jóvenes de ahora no saben lo que es importante en la vida…

*…

*Ya era de noche y Weylok se encontraba en su cuarto, apenas había desempacado todas sus pertenencias…

Weylok: ¡Ha sido un día duro! *se dice a si mismo…*, me pregunto si yo podré alcanzar el nivel de mago elemental…

*Se acerca a la ventana de su cuarto…

Weylok: Estos cuartos a pocos metros del Colegio sí que son útiles *mira la luna…*, me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis padres ahora…

*De repente tocan a la puerta…

Weylok: Pase…

*La puerta se abre y una figura rápida ataca a Weylok…

Weylok: ¡Ayuda! *grita…

*Todos en el edificio al escuchar los gritos acuden al llamado…

Guardia: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! *entra con su espada y sujeta a aquella persona…

Weylok: ¡Muchas gracias! *respiraba desesperado…*, casi no la cuento…

Daniella: ¡Que malo que eres Jose! *Grita mientras trata de soltarse del guardia…

Guardia: ¿Conoce a esta persona señor?...

Weylok: Pues *molesto…*, si puede soltarla, es mi prima…

*…

*Una vez todo se había calmado, Daniella y Weylok charlaban sentados…

Weylok: ¿Qué haces aquí Daniella?...

Daniella: Pues al llegar a tu pueblo fui a verte y tus padres dijeron que habías venido aquí, me preocupe así que viaje a este lugar para ver como estabas…

Weylok: Bueno como puedes ver estoy bien *se levanta de la silla donde estaba…*, ya puedes irte, ah y otra cosa, acá no puedes llamarme Jose Luis, mi nombre es Weylok…

Daniella: Ummm *piensa…*, ¡te queda mejor Weyli!...

Weylok: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No señor! *grita…*, ¡no vuelvas a llamarme así nunca más!...

Daniella: *Se levanta también…*, oye, ¿seguro estas bien?...

Weylok: Si, en serio…

Daniella: Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y lo pasaste solo *mira al piso…*, te traje una torta para que podamos celebrar…

Weylok: *Se conmueve…*, gracias Daniella, entonces comamos esa torta…

Daniella: ¡SI! *se alegra…*, ¡hay que celebrar que cumpliste catorce años!..

*Ambos pasan la noche celebrando y contando historias de su vida…

*…

*El tiempo pasa lento y rápido, depende la perspectiva de donde puedas vivirlo… en este caso pasaron seis meses como si fuesen seis días…

Murdoc: ¡Quiero felicitar a todos ustedes! *recibe en una bandeja unos diplomas…*, Cumplieron con el programa y el avance de este grupo fue más que satisfactorio, ¡Felicidades a los graduados a Novato!...

*El Anciano Murdoc entrega los diplomas a aquellos jóvenes que estaban en fila hasta llegar a Weylok…

Murdoc: Y quiero recalcar a este joven *sonríe orgulloso…*, el prodigio de nuestro colegio, en seis meses alcanzaste el nivel de mago neutral…

Weylok: Muchas gracias maestro *recibe el diploma…

Murdoc: Si sigues así, quien sabe puede que realmente seas la nueva generación de Sor…

*Era mediodía y el sol empezaba su camino de retorno a lo más bajo del cielo, en la puerta del Colegio estaban Shino y Hana, quien diría que aquel día las cosas no saldrían como hubieran querido…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO** **"Orgullo y Desastre** **"***


	8. Chapter 8 Orgullo y Desastre

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 8 "Orgullo y Desastre"**

*Shino y Hana se encontraban en la puerta del Colegio de Magos… una tarde que cambiaría la vida de Weylok se avecina…

*Una vez que el Anciano Murdoc había entregado todos los diplomas y dado el discurso de despedida para aquellos que siendo ya magos neutrales decidieran irse, los familiares de los recibidos se acercaban para festejar…

Shino: Hana *se empieza a hacer paso ante la multitud…*, avísame si lo encuentras *seguía pidiendo permiso…

Hana: *A lo lejos puede sentir como su hijo estaba en un pequeño grupo que le rodeaba…*, ¿Jose Luis?...

Weylok: *Escucha aquella voz familiar…*, ¿Madre?...

*Una vez que Hana reconoce que su hijo estaba ahí, no duda un segundo y sale corriendo a abrazarlo…

Hana: ¡Hijo! *le abrazaba fuerte…*, ¡Felicidades!, ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!...

Weylok: *También abrazaba fuerte a su madre…*, gracias ma, ¿papa ha venido?...

Shino: *Se acercaba caminando y con sus bazos abiertos, esperando un abrazo…*, claro que si hijo, ¡jamás me perdería la graduación de mi hijo!...

*Shino se une a aquel gran abrazo… los tres se miran, se sonríen y vuelven a abrazarse…

Murdoc: Jajaja, ¡y a una edad temprana se recibió el muchacho! *se acercaba…

Shino: *Agacha su cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento…*, Muchas gracias Anciano…

Murdoc: *Molesto…*, ¿te agachas en muestra de respeto pero me llamas anciano igual?, ¡ja!, se nota que has educado a tu hijo…

*Todos se ríen…

Murdoc: Muchacho *mira a Weylok…*, quiero que vayas a la torre oeste, ahí te encontraras con Melody…

Weylok: ¿La torre oeste? *se sorprende…*, pero ahí entran únicamente aquellos que han alcanzado el rango de mago elemental maestro…

Murdoc: Si pero dada la circunstancias de tu crecimiento *mira a Shino y a Hana…*, es seguro que tu nivel mágico da para mucho más, como dije, quizás tú seas la nueva generación de Sor…

Hana: ¿Sor? *dice sorprendida…*, ¡eso es!... ¡eso es grandioso hijo!...

Shino: ¡Estamos orgullosos! *sonríe…*, ¡por algo eres hijo mío!, ¡Jajaja!...

*…

*Pasaron unos cuantos minutos desde que Weylok se encamino en la búsqueda de Melody, por otra parte Shino, Hana y el anciano Murdoc estaban en un despacho, lo curioso es que aquel ambiente de alegría y regocijo había cambiado a uno tenso y serio…

Murdoc: Si bien estoy orgulloso, y seguro que ustedes también, por el crecimiento repentino del muchacho, esto alarmo más al consejo quien me ha exigido esta vez que tome medidas serias…

Shino: ¿No pudo averiguar nada mientras le enseñaba?...

Murdoc: *Responde negativamente con el movimiento de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados…*, he tratado todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, intente técnicas avanzadas de investigación mental pero siempre el resultado era el mismo…

Hana: ¿El mismo?, ¿Qué quiere decir?...

Murdoc: Cuando lograba entrar al subconsciente del muchacho una fuerza poderosa me expulsaba, solo una vez pude divisar algo más que las anteriores pero *se levanta…*, no nos sirvió de nada…

Shino: Necesita más tiempo *se levanta también…

Hana: Shino *estando sentada agarraba de la mano a su marido…

Murdoc: Lo que necesita es que se le revele todo *mira fijamente a Shino…*, que sepa que no es su hijo…

*Cerca de aquel despacho se acercaba una persona…

Murdoc: Que sepa que es adoptado y ser sometido a un conjuro avanzado en el templo de la luna donde la magia es potenciada…

*Aquella persona estaba cada vez más y más cerca…

Shino: ¡No pienso decirle a mi hijo que es adoptado!, ¡entiéndalo!...

Weylok: ¿Adoptado? *estaba parado en la puerta…

Shino: Hijo *no podía creer que su hijo haya escuchado eso…

Hana: ¡Hijo no es lo que crees! *se levanta desesperada…

Weylok: *Sus ojos expresaban el estado de confusión por el cual estaba pasando…*, ¿Por qué acabas de decir que soy adoptado padre?...

Murdoc: Porque eso eres muchacho *comenta seriamente…

Shino: Anciano…

Murdoc: Basta ya de más mentiras *se acerca a Weylok…*, deben contarle la verdad a su hijo, los dejare solos un momento…

*El anciano Murdoc sale de la habitación…

*…

*Una vez que Weylok se había calmado un poco, los tres, la familia reunida debían enfrentar quizás lo que para ellos sea el momento más difícil de su vida…

Shino: Es verdad, eres adoptado hijo…

Weylok: Si eso es verdad, entonces *mira a su madre…*, ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?...

Hana: *Su voz estaba débil…*, no lo sabemos…

Shino: Apareciste en el templo de la luna una noche de lluvia…

Hana: Fue el mismo anciano Murdoc quien escucho como llorabas y te recogió de ahí, al no encontrar a nadie cerca te llevo a su casa, te cuido y busco a tus padres pero no hubo resultado alguno…

Shino: Es por eso que con el consejo tomaron la decisión de dejarte a cargo de una familia noble y los elegidos fuimos nosotros…

Weylok: Esto *no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…*, esto es mucho… yo… no se *su mirada estaba perdiendo nuevamente…

Hana: Sé que es difícil hijo…

Weylok: ¡No me digas hijo! *responde molesto…*, yo… yo… lo siento ma *reacciona…

Shino: *Cierra sus ojos…*, entendemos que estés enojado con nosotros pero no queríamos que te enteraras a tan temprana edad…

Hana: No importa si tus padres biológicos no somos nosotros *pone su mano sobre el brazo de Weylok…*, nosotros te amamos y serás nuestro hijo hasta el día que partamos de este mundo…

*Weylok no decía nada, miro a Hana y se levantó acercándose a la ventana…

Weylok: ¿De dónde vengo entonces?, ¿Cómo me llamo?...

Murdoc: *Aparece de repente…*, hay una forma de averiguar todo eso…

Weylok: *Se da vuelta…*, Maestro…

*…

*El templo de la luna, una capilla y el lugar donde la energía espiritual se potencia…

Murdoc: Te dije cuando entraste la primera vez aquí que este lugar tenía la particularidad de potencia la energía espiritual…

*En el centro de aquella capilla unos símbolos fueron pintados y todo tipo de velas rodeaban a Weylok quien se encontraba en el centro…

Weylok: También dijiste que este lugar tenía cierta conexión con el templo del sol ubicado en los pies del monte Lizz *responde serio…

*Shino y Hana estaban a un costado abrazados mirando todo, preocupados…

Melody: ¡Muy bien! *entra a la capilla…*, es hora de empezar con el ritual…

Weylok: Tu eres *reconoce a Melody…

Melody: Así es mago *sonríe…*, nos conocimos hace unos momentos en la torre oeste…

Murdoc: Ella es Melody, maga elemental y la persona con la técnica de investigación mental más grande del mundo…

Weylok: ¿Te vas a meter en mi cabeza?...

Melody: Lamentablemente no *sonríe…*, aunque créeme que me muero de ganas por hacerlo…

Weylok: Esta loca *dice desconfiado…

Melody: Lo que vamos a hacer es que tú mismo puedas entrar en tu subconsciente y seas quien descubra la verdad sobre tu procedencia…

Murdoc: ¿Empezamos?...

Hana: Hijo *dice preocupada…

Weylok: Estoy listo *responde decidido…

Melody: Muy bien, ¡Es hora!...

*Que pasara una vez que Weylok descubra su procedencia…

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO** **"La Decisión de Weylok** **"***


	9. Chapter 9 La Decisión de Weylok

*SOUL NIGHTMARE*

"The Rise of Doukan"

GUÍA DE LECTURA

*El campo era rosa = descripción del campo o el momento

Ejemplo: NightMare: Hola a todos *Dice con miedo…*, Me voy!

Ejemplo: *Todo estaba destruido, no había la mínima presencia de almas…

 **CAPITULO 9 "La Decisión de Weylok"**

*En el centro de aquella capilla unos símbolos fueron pintados y todo tipo de velas rodeaban a Weylok quien se encontraba en el centro, Shino y Hana estaban a un costado abrazados mirando todo…

Melody: Lo que vamos a hacer es que tú mismo puedas entrar en tu subconsciente y seas quien descubra la verdad sobre tu procedencia…

Murdoc: ¿Empezamos?...

Hana: Hijo *dice preocupada…

Weylok: Estoy listo *responde decidido…

Melody: Muy bien, ¡Es hora!...

*Melody empieza a concentrar toda su energía espiritual, de pronto unas figuras se apoderan de su rostro y brillan…

Melody: *Cierra los ojos…*, "Antiguos espíritus que moran en este universo, en esta dimensión, en esta realidad, en este sueño. Antiguas visiones pasadas de lo que sucedió y mora dentro del alma inteligente, dentro del corazón valiente, dentro del tiempo vigente. Secretos y revelaciones a preguntas no conocidas, a preguntas no respondidas, a preguntas reveladoras". *Abre los ojos, se acerca cada vez más a Weylok quien no dudaba y esperaba parado…*, "¡Magia Arcana!, ¡Izususumi nota indagabi!"…

*…

*Bloques azules, gigantes bloques que flotaban alrededor de una esfera plateada que giraba de manera inconstante, unas veces rápida, otra lenta pero nunca se detenía… Esa era la visión de Weylok quien se encontraba parado en uno de los bloques…

Weylok: Así que esto es mi subconsciente *da un paso…

*Aquel paso retumba haciendo eco, de repente, de aquella esfera plateada una luz emerge y se acerca levitando a Weylok…

Luz: Bienvenido a tu mente…

*Aquella luz empieza a tomar forma… una forma conocida… era Sanza…

Luz: Eh tomado la forma de un ser a quien tu reconoces muy bien, de esta manera será más fácil el poder comunicarnos…

Weylok: *Decepcionado…*, ¿en serio tenía que ser Sanza?...

Luz: Pues si tu prefieres *empieza a brillar…

*Aquella luz vuelve a tomar forma… esta vez era Melody…

Weylok: ¡Así está mejor!...

Luz: Quiero que me sigas *empieza a levitar…

Weylok: *Agarra la mano de aquella luz antes que se aleje demasiado…*, ¡espera!, yo no puedo volar, aunque me gustaría…

Luz: *Con su mano sostiene firmemente a la de Weylok, arrastrándolo a la punta de aquel bloque…*, estamos dentro de tu mente, aquí no existe la lógica, aquí la lógica es tu lógica, aquí se hace tu voluntad…

Weylok: Esto me está gustando *salta con un poco de desconfianza pero logra levitar…*, ¡Esto es genial!, cuando le cuente a Sanza sobre esto *empieza a moverse con más libertad…*, ¿A dónde vamos?...

Luz: Usaste una magia ancestral, una magia que ha necesitado reunir una cantidad considerable de energía espiritual *mira a Weylok…*, y todo por qué quieres respuestas…

Weylok: *Duda…*, no sé si realmente quiero respuestas, ¿y si lo que voy a encontrar no es algo que vaya a gustarme?...

Luz: Iremos hacia aquella esfera *se detiene…*, ahí se encuentran todos los recuerdos importantes tanto para la mente como para el alma…

Weylok: ¿Mi procedencia es un recuerdo importante?...

Luz: El nacer para todos nosotros es un hecho importante puesto que implica un punto de partida a lo que llamamos vida…

Weylok: Hmmm *estaba confundido…

*Aquella luz y Weylok empezaban a moverse acercándose más y más a la esfera plateada…

Weylok: *Miraba a aquellos bloques que pasaban…*, ¿estos bloques son recuerdos o algo así?...

Luz: Algo así…

Weylok: ¿Algo así?...

Luz: Aquellos bloques que se encuentran alejados de la esfera son recuerdos pasajeros, emociones espontaneas a hechos sorpresivos…

Weylok: Entonces los más cercanos son recuerdos importantes…

Luz: Exacto, pero también son pasajeros…

Weylok: ¿Hay algo que no sea pasajero?...

Luz: Si pero se encuentra dentro de aquella esfera, aquellos recuerdos que marcaron de manera significativa nuestro recorrido es almacenado dentro de la esfera…

Weylok: Es muy complicado todo esto…

*Estaban cada vez más y más cerca de la esfera hasta llegar a poder tocarla…

Luz: Espera *detiene a Weylok quien estaba a punto de adentrarse…*, lo que vayas a ver ahí dentro responderá todas tus preguntas pero…

Weylok: Quizás no me guste lo que voy a ver, ¿no es así?...

Luz: Recuerdos que marcan nuestro recorrido pueden ser buenos y malos, lamentablemente es más fácil que un mal momento nos marque más rápido que el conjunto de los buenos…

Weylok: No importa *dice firmemente…*, necesito saber quién soy, de donde vengo y por qué estoy aquí…

*Weylok entra y una luz destellante tapa todo el lugar…

Weylok: Esto es…

*…

*En el templo de la luna Hana y Shino seguían firmes esperando que su hijo vuelva en sí, el anciano Murdoc estaba parado con los ojos cerrados cuando Melody quien era la encargada de mantener estable la magia se detiene…

Melody: *Aquellas figuras en su rostro desaparecen…*, ya está…

Murdoc: *Abre los ojos y se acerca a Weylok quien estaba sentado pero aparentemente inconsciente…*, Muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien?...

*Weylok abre los ojos y se queda mirando por unos instantes al vacío sin responder a aquella pregunta…

Hana: Hijo *se acerca preocupada…

Melody: Estoy segura que te has adentrado con éxito a lo más profundo de tu mente *se acerca a la puerta del templo…*, depende de ti revelar lo que has visto o no *sonríe y se va…

Shino: ¿Es verdad?, ¿Has visto algo ahí dentro? *pregunta a lo lejos…

Weylok: *Mira a su padre…*, si *mira a su madre…

Murdoc: ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué has visto muchacho?...

*Weylok duda unos segundos y se levanta…

Weylok: Nada…

Hana: Hijo…

Weylok: ¡No eh visto nada madre!...

Shino: ¡Baja la voz hijo!...

Weylok: *Mira desafiante a su padre…*, si no me creen es su problema pero lo único que sé es que mi destino no está ni acá ni en el pueblo…

Murdoc: *Cierra los ojos…*, en efecto tu destino es donde tú decides que este…

Weylok: Maestro, madre, padre *empieza a caminar…*, voy a irme…

Hana: ¿Irte? *agarra de las manos a Weylok…*, ¿A dónde piensas ir hijo?...

Weylok: A descubrir quién soy realmente…

Hana: ¡Shino di algo por favor!...

Shino: Eres nuestro hijo Jose Luis…

Weylok: No *empieza a caminar…*, no lo soy…

Hana: ¡Hijo espera!...

*Murdoc detiene a Hana…

Murdoc: Entiéndanlo, lo hemos tratado como si fuese un objeto y en parte es mi culpa *mira a Shino…*, algo ha visto que quizás nunca tuvo que ver, si quiere irse entonces debemos dejarlo ser…

Shino: *Cae de rodillas…*, perdóname hijo *empieza a llorar…

*…

*El tiempo volvió a su curso normal y aquel pasado se mantuvo en su lugar…

*Las nubes se habían apoderado de aquella noche despejada y los truenos anunciaban una tormenta que en poco tiempo se dejó caer cubriendo toda aquella ciudad… de nuevo en aquella galería, Weylok se encontraba sentado…

Sanza: ¿Aun no ha logrado perdonar a sus padres?...

Weylok: *Se levanta…*, no lo sé…

*De las penumbras dos figuras aparecen frente a Weylok… Eran Shino y Hana…

Weylok: *Sorprendido…*, padre, madre… yo…

Shino: *Se arrodilla, agacha su cabeza e interrumpe a Weylok…*, hijo, somos conscientes del daño que te hemos hecho al no revelarte la verdad y que te hayas enterado de esa manera, lamentamos aún más el no poder responderte sobre tu procedencia pero *levanta su mirada…*, ¡siempre serás nuestro hijo!, ¡siempre serás Jose Luis para nosotros!, ¡no importa de dónde vengas ni hijo de quien seas!...

Weylok: *Se arrodilla, abraza a sus padre…*, gracias padre, gracias *empieza a llorar…

*…

*Todo estaba oscuro, el ambiente era denso y el aire casi ni se percibía, el ruido de una gota hacía eco ante tanto vacío y la incertidumbre se habría paso hasta llegar a un punto donde dos figuras se podían divisar… NightMare… Aquel dragón de dos cabezas, Hikari no Yami…

Hikari no Yami: *Sonríen ambas cabezas…*, así que has aprendido a verme a voluntad mocoso…

NightMare: *Levanta su mano y agarra la boca de la cabeza del dragón blanco…*, a partir de ahora *la aprieta al punto de reventarla quedando así solo el dragón oscuro…*, ¡no volverás a revelarte!

 ***** **PRÓXIMO** **CAPITULO** **"El Entrenamiento de NightMare** **"***


End file.
